1. Field of the Invention
In certain corresponding structures currently available on the market, the game grid has the shape of a relatively flat parallelepiped. This grid consists of two parallel plane faces connected by walls that delineate the juxtaposed chutes. Both parallel plane faces comprise circular openings in order to is visualise the game pieces piled up in the chutes.
This invention relates to the general domain of strategy games; and concerns in particular a strategy game for at least two players, utilizing game pieces, a game grid, and a plurality of juxtaposed vertical chutes in which the game pieces can be piled up in order to form rows and columns.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In games of this type, the players take turn positioning a game piece in the vertical grid, with a view to form a row of a number of one""s own pieces, horizontally, vertically or diagonally.
The game grid is carried by an underframe that maintains the grid in a vertical plane. The juxtaposed chutes are open in the upper part to enable insertion of the game pieces; a removable bottom enables to keep the pieces and to dispose of them downwards once the game is completed.
This invention suggests to perfect the games that implement game pieces and a grid composed of a plurality of parallel chutes, in order to increase the strategic opportunities and consequently, to render the invention more attractive.
According to this invention, the game comprises a mechanism for turning the game grid upside down so as to reverse the position of its top and bottom edges, and the grid comprises a mechanism enabling both ends of the juxtaposed chutes to be removably blocked.
This structure enables the players to take turns inserting a game piece in the chutes of the reception grid, so as to try and form a predetermined geometric figure (straight line, cross; arrow . . . ), predefined using one""s own pieces.
During the game and according to a pre-set rule, the players may decide to turn the grid upside down in order to modify the positioning of the game pieces, according to one""s own strategy or to disturb the opponent""s strategy.
To perform this operation, the upper end of the chutes is closed by the blocking mechanism provided on the corresponding edge of the game grid, the grid is turned upside down, then the blocking mechanism that formed the bottom of the chutes previously and are now located in the upper section, are deactivated, so that new game pieces can be inserted via the upper end of the chutes.
The game grid can be mounted as fixed on its support frame; in which case, it is the frame/grid assembly that can be turned upside down, whereas the frame has an appropriate structure to ensure stable positioning of the grid, vertically, in one direction or the other.
According to another possible embodiment, the game grid is articulated on its support frame about a horizontal axis so that it can be turned upside down by pivoting at 180xc2x0; the grid also comprises a mechanism for locking it in vertical position on the support frame.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a strategy game using at least two lots of game pieces with each lot being allocated to a player, the game comprising a game grid forming rows and columns, and having a juxtaposition of parallel chutes, the parallel chutes including a first end and a second end, at least one of the first and second ends being adapted to receive the game pieces, at least one of the first and second ends being adapted to be blocked so as to prevent the game pieces from falling out, the game grid being movable between at least a position wherein a first end is substantially disposed above the second end and at least a position wherein a second end is substantially disposed above the first end, wherein the game pieces are visible when disposed within the game grid.
The game grid may comprise at least two ends which are adapted to receive the game pieces. The game grid may comprise at least two ends which are adapted to be blocked. Each of the first and second ends of parallel chutes may be adapted to receive the game pieces. Each of the first and second ends of the parallel chutes may be adapted to be blocked. The game grid is configureable so that the first end of parallel chutes receive the game pieces, while the second end of the parallel chutes is blocked. The game grid may be configureable so that the second end of parallel chutes receive the game pieces, while the first end of the parallel chutes is blocked. The game grid may be adapted to be arranged in a vertical or substantially vertical plane. The game may further comprise a frame for supporting the game grid. The game grid may be rotatably mounted to the frame. The game may further comprise at least one blocking mechanism for blocking one of the first and second ends in order to prevent the game pieces from falling out. The at least one blocking mechanism may comprise first and second blocking mechanisms for blocking the respective first and second ends. The at least one blocking mechanism may be movable between a blocking position which prevents the game pieces from falling out and an un-blocking position which allows the game pieces to fall out. The game grid may be one of pivotally and rotatably mounted on the frame about a horizontal axis. The game grid may be rotatable or pivotal by 180xc2x0.
The game grid may be adapted to be locked in at least one position. The game grid may be adapted to be locked in two positions. The game may further comprise a mechanism for locking the game grid with respect to the frame. The frame may comprise two vertical stanchions and each stanchion may be arranged to be disposed along a side the game grid. The game may further comprise an articulation disposed between each stanchion and side of the game grid. Each side of the game grid may be pivotally mounted to a corresponding stanchion. At least one of the stanchions may comprise a mechanism adapted to cooperate with a mechanism disposed on the game grid, the mechanisms being adapted to lock the game grid in a vertical position. The mechanism disposed on the game grid may comprise at least one protruding toe. The mechanism disposed on the stanchion may comprise one of a snap-on system and a groove having contraction zones. Each side of the game grid may comprise at least one protruding toe. Each of the stanchions may comprise one of a snap-on system and a groove having contraction zones adapted to engage a corresponding protruding toe. The game may further comprise at least one blocking mechanism for blocking one of the first and second ends in order to prevent the game pieces from failing out, the at least one blocking mechanism being disposed adjacent an edge of the first or second ends. The blocking mechanism may comprise a retention element adapted to slide in an internal groove of the game grid. The retention element may comprise a control cursor which is adapted to be moved between at least a closed position and an opened position.
The control cursor may be accessible by a player in order to move the retention element. The at least one blocking mechanism may be slidably disposed within the game grid and the at least one blocking mechanism may comprise at least one cursor, a plurality of openings, and a plurality of rungs. The at least one blocking mechanism may be slidably disposed within the game grid and the at least one blocking mechanism may comprise at least one cursor and a flexible rod. The game grid may further comprise at least one blocking mechanism and at least one protruding toe, and the toe may be movably connected to a cursor. The game may further comprise a frame with two vertical stanchions, wherein the game grid is configured such that movement of the cursor also controls movement of the at least one blocking mechanism, and such that the toe co-operates with a stop disposed on a vertical stanchion of a frame for locking the game grid in a vertical position.
The invention also provides for a method of playing a game comprising at least two lots of game pieces, each lot being allocated to a player, a game grid forming rows and columns, and having a juxtaposition of parallel chutes, the parallel chutes having a first end and a second end, at least one of the first and second ends being adapted to receive the game pieces, at least one of the first and second ends being adapted to be blocked so as to prevent the game pieces from falling out, the game grid being movable between at least a position wherein a first end is substantially disposed above the second end and at least a position wherein a second end is substantially disposed above the first end, wherein the game pieces are visible when disposed within the game grid. The method comprises placing the game pieces in the game grid, moving the game grid to a first substantially vertical position wherein the first end is disposed above the second end, moving the game grid to a second substantially vertical position wherein the second end is disposed above the first end, and blocking at least one of the first and the second end.